


Корпоратив

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, General, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>по мотивам романа "Lateral Biography TURKS -The Kids Are Alright"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Послание

Услышать Рива Туэсти, начальника департамента градостроительства, проще, чем увидеть. Иногда Ценг слышит голос Рива по нескольку раз в день, иногда раз в неделю. По телефону его голос иначе как бархатный и не назовешь. И темный — как виски и горькие сигары. И дымом сигар тают в воздухе слова — а Ценгу еще предстоит расшифровать послание. 

Если в сети Туэсти попался необычный улов, а тайну нельзя доверить даже самому надежному шифру, то в дверь кабинета Ценга скребется смешной плюшевый кот-робот.   
Голос, которым вещает кот-робот, не меняя выражения прищуренных глаз — тоже голос Рива.   
Только глухой, искаженный механическими помехами. Почти неузнаваемый.

Кота можно погладить между ушей. Сложный механизм, встроенный в работа, отреагирует на тактильную ласку. Кот издаст звук, похожий на мурлыканье — тоже голосом Рива.   
Ценг улыбается одними уголками губ.

Никто не знает, как Вельд заставил Рива Туэсти работать на себя. Деньги? Уговоры? Шантаж? Ценг тоже не знает. Но как бы там ни было, даже после исчезновения шефа турков, Рив продолжает исправно помогать отделу — информацией, а иногда дельным советом. Его голос всегда ровен и спокоен, прищуренный взгляд кота никогда не меняет своего выражения.   
Ценг уверен, с точно таким же непроницаемым лицом Рив Туэсти занимает свое место за столом совещаний в совете корпорации.   
И однажды с точно таким же непроницаемым лицом Рив Туэсти попросит расплатиться с ним по счетам.

Юный Руфус Шинра называет начальника департамента градостроительства не иначе как «скользкая блядь».

Ценг гладит спящего Кейта Сита между ушей.


	2. Легкая добыча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам романа "Lateral Biography TURKS -The Kids Are Alright"

Хорошенькая блондиночка радостно кричала в трубку:  
\- Да! У меня получилось! Поздравь меня, мама!! Огромное выходное пособие! Теперь я смогу купить хорошенький домик в Нибельхейме! А потом еще стрясу алименты, вот увидишь! Отныне я свободная и богатая женщина!  
Машинистки в бюро завистливо отводили взгляды.

В кабинете президент Шинра грузно мерил ковер шагами. Доктор Ходжо безразлично прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Шеф турков Вельд сидел в кресле, едва слышно барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.  
\- Третья секретарша за четыре месяца, Артур, - лениво выговаривал Ходжо. – Когда ты уже угомонишься, старик?  
\- Я здоровый мужчина со здоровыми потребностями, - огрызнулся Шинра. – Я имею весь мир, почему бы мне не отыметь секретаршу? Небось сами-то…  
\- Я однолюб, - быстро возразил Ходжо.  
\- А я инвалид, - в тон ответил Вельд.  
\- Вы просто парочка пидорасов, - рявкнул Шинра. Он oстановился и с надеждой взглянул на шефа турков:  
\- А что, если…  
\- Закон о защите материнства и детства, - мстительно отрезал Вельд.  
\- А тогда…  
\- Постановление об улучшении демографической ситуации на Гайе.  
\- Ну, может…  
\- Программа защиты свидетелей, - злорадно добил шеф турков президента.  
Президент заметно приуныл.

Разговор на повышенных тонах между Ходжо и Шинра грозил перерасти семейный скандал, и Вельд потихоньку вышел в приемную, чтобы не мешать.   
Из бюро машинисток отчетливо доносились звон бокалов и звонкий счастливый голосок Аннет Таунсенд:  
\- Нет-нет, девочки! Мне нельзя, мне надо беречь себя!

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Вельд открыл железные дверцы шкафа, снял досье Аннет Таунсенд с полки, на которую скотчем была приклеена надпись «Потенциальная проблема», и переложил на полку «Реальная проблема».  
На столе его уже ждала стопка новых досье. Отбор новой секретарши для президента – процедура привычная и хорошо отработанная.   
Вельд с невольным вздохом сел за стол. Работы предстояло много – почуяв легкую добычу, самые хорошенькие девушки Мидгара записывались на собеседование на место секретаря президента аж за полтора года…


	3. Коньяк и поцелуи

Винсент не понимал, как Клауд был привязан к девочке-Цетра, пока та не умерла. Да, Сефирот был повержен. Но значило ли это, что они победили? Для Клауда – похоже, что нет. Он продолжал приходить к озеру, где похоронил Аэрис и часами сидел на берегу. Винсент, давно облюбовавший заброшенную столицу, не мешал. Иногда только подходил предложить крепкий коньяк из фляжки – но только когда было совсем холодно. Винсент умел уважать чужое горе. Он и сам продолжал навещать Лукрецию, намертво вмерзшую в кристалл.  
И все же, было в этом что-то неправильное. Он, Винсент Валентайн – бывший турк и бывший повстанец, бывший человек и бывший Хаос – слишком стар, чтобы что-то менять в своей жизни. Но Клауд – все еще мальчишка, да что там, в сыновья ему годится – попросту отказывался жить дальше, день за днем продолжая сидеть у озера, ставшего могилой. Словно не понимал, как утекают отмерянные ему годы. 

А озеро продолжало молчать, даже светлячки над ним кружились безмолвно как во сне. Винсент подошел и сел рядом с Клаудом.   
Клауд бросил короткий взгляд – поздоровался, скажем так – и снова уставился на темную воду под темным ночным небом.   
Винсент молча протянул ему фляжку – приветствие принял и проявил гостеприимство.   
По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, Клауд взял ее в руки – вежливо не отказался от угощения – и пригубил. Отдал Винсенту. Снова кивнул – выразил благодарность.   
Винсент тоже поднес фляжку к губам и сделал глоток.   
И вдруг, как старый темный коньяк, его обожгла мысль, что Клауд касался губами этого металла, что он задержал фляжку, пока пил – и похоже это было на поцелуй, быстрый и сильный.   
Винсент спокойно опустил фляжку, хотя сердце забилось сильно-сильно. Он снова протянул фляжку Клауду, тот взял не глядя и снова отпил.  
Винсент играл в эту игру с поцелуями, пока не чувствовал, что опьянел. Он хотел бы поцеловать Клауда по-настоящему, почувствовать терпкий коньяк на его губах. Но Клауд потряс пустой фляжкой, отдал ее хозяину, а потом сгреб Винсента поближе, как подушку, и уснул, положив голову ему на колени. 

Светлячки продолжали кружиться над озером.

Клауд никогда не говорил, но Винсент и так знал, зачем он приходит сюда.


	4. Другой Нибельхейм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Клауд-турк, Винсент, которого Вельд вытащил из Шинра-мэнор почти сразу после инциндента с Ходжо, - шеф турков.

\- Психологическая неустойчивость, дзот-то, - согласился Рено. Он раскачивался на стуле, положив ноги на стол.  
Руд перелистнул страницу досье. Досье Клауда Страйфа.  
Психологическая неустойчивость – плохо для солджера и не очень хорошо для турка. Но в случае Клауда Страйфа – совсем плохо.   
Еще пару дней назад с новеньким турком не было проблем. Он был дисциплинирован, исполнителен и не болтлив. Винсент Валентайн, который после ухода Вельда возглавил отдел, взял паренька под свое покровительство.  
И тут случился инцидент в Нибельхейме.  
Турка Клауда Страйфа отправили сопровождать Сефирота, который должен был выяснить, по какой причине возле городка вдруг возникла огромная популяция монстров. А Клауд свихнулся и спалил Шинра-мэнор. Городок тоже чуть не сгорел – но вмешался Сефирот. Он помог жителям справиться с огнем. Сдавая невменяемого Страйфа на руки туркам, больше всего Сефирот ругался на то, что не успел прочитать отчета в Шинра-мэнор по поводу своих родителей.  
Страйфа тем временм поместили под домашний арест. Винсенту Валентайну предстояло решить его судьбу.  
Руд хмыкнул и сделал глоток кофе из белой чашки.

\- Шеф! - Рено поприветствовал вошедшего взмахом шокера.  
\- Где Страйф? – голос шефа был сух.  
\- В спальне, дзот-то, - Рено пожал плечами. – Это единственная комната здесь, которая запирается на замок.  
Руд молча кинул Валентайну ключ на цепочке.

Когда Винсент вошел, Клауд сидел на стуле, прямой и неподвижный. Словно он зашел, сел и больше не двигался. Весь в ожидании приговора, который ему вынесет Винсент Валентайн.   
Но как только Винсент вошел, Клауд вскочил и вытянулся в струнку. Он был взъерошенный, как птенец чокобо, и со следами сажи на лице. Он ждал наказания и был готов принять его. Но глаза у него были несчастные. И безумия в них Винсент не увидел.  
Валентайн подошел и крепко обнял Клауда.  
\- Что такое, мой мальчик, что случилось? – спросил он совсем не по уставу.  
Клауд не выдержал и всхлипнул.

Как он мог объяснить, что случилось, когда он вошел в Шинра-мэнор? Клауд знал и раньше, что здесь проводились эксперименты над людьми. Он знал, что и Винсент Валентайн лежал здесь на столе для опытов. Он должен был охранять женщину по имени Лукреция, а доктор Ходжо стрелял в него, и потом под предлогом спасения проводил чудовищные эксперименты. На память от Ходжо у Винсента остались шрамы по всему телу и протез вместо левой руки. Спасло его только то, что Вельд устроил налет на особняк и вытащил напарника. Клауд знал все это уже давно.  
Но одно дело знать, и совсем другое – видеть своими глазами лабораторию, инструменты, старые пятна крови.  
Ненависть к Ходжо вспыхнула желанием выжечь все это дотла, а потом и живым пламенем…

Но как это объяснить Винсенту – человеку, рядом с которым Клауд чувствовал себя счастливым?  
Поэтому Клауд молча давился слезами, а Винсент гладил его по волосам и повторял:  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо…


End file.
